Derpy and the Returned One
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: A story where Derpy has to face a challenge of her own for her heart and for the world and its future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys Josh here and after a few days of me getting writers block i had a thought about what would happen in a reality where Ditzy Doo fell for some pony other than Doctor Hooves. So that where this story comes from that reality.**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

It was a normal day in Equestria and every pony was happy as it was a week before Hearts and Hooves Day. Every Pony was planning to do something or get something for their special some pony all except Derpy. She was flying around doing her job doing the mail and saw every pony just doing was busy. She watched sad, she wished to find that feeling with some pony however no pony would understand. She flew near Twilight's Castle and Twilight was on her way to visit Rarity's Boutique and she sees Derpy on her way over to give her a letter and she sighed.

Twilight asked "What wrong?"

She replies saying "Every pony is looking forward to heart and hooves day and I'm just sad about it"

Twilight hugs her and says "It's okay Derpy every pony has that feeling at first when they are along but they find some pony to share that feeling with each other and i know you will find some pony who will make this Hearts and Hooves day the best you'll see"

With Twilight's encouragement she leaves and finishes her deliveries for the day and with a deep breath she goes to a cemetery and looks around and find what she was looking for a grave covered in flowers and it read _Here lies the final resting place for Doctor Hooves loving Doctor of Ponyville and loving caregiver to all patients._ She curls around the grave stone and she says "I miss you" and she recalls that dreadful day as she watches the Doctor help so many but ignored his own health and died of an illness of one of the patients and she never told him how she felt. She begins to cry as she puts a flower on the stone and wiping her tears she leaves for home. She laid in her bed recalling that nightmare over and over tossing and turning until she sees his face as he dies and wakes up from that nightmare...the nightmare that she caused.

 ** _Sorry it short but this is an introduction to this story and i want to see if anyone will be interested in this as i know i basically killed Doctor Hooves which i regret however i have to lead the story somewhere and there was no way to kind of have Derpy ignore him so leave a review and thanks to everyone who gives me continuous support on my stories other than this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys Josh here with the next chapter i love that this story has some interst so i plan to continue it howeveri will not give up on my other story 'Heartbroken'. It's just I'm having a bit of writer's block with that story but if you haven't read it have a look you might like it. Now back to Derpy.**_

She's sitting awake trying to gather her thoughts however they just lead to the same memory and makes this worse. She then sighs and gets up and makes something to munch on. She looks outside realizing the sun wasn't out yet and the moon was still setting.

She shakes her head and decides to go out early and get a head start to work as she watches every pony getting up for the morning but she ignores them and decides against going to work and goes to his grave. She flies to his resting place and cries at his grave again and after sleeping beside the grave she realizes she was late and leaves quickly leaving a rose for him as usual.

The rest of her day was normal after the deliveries...mistakes...well it was her normal. But she flies around and sees Pinkie Pie jumping around and spinning with somepony and she decides to go in closer but she didn't realize she let go and the pony comes slamming into her and into Applejack's apple cart. After rubbing her head, a voice says "Are you alright Miss". She looks up at a colt wearing sunglasses and a white fedora with a short brim and stitched edge while the hatband is a black ribbon and with a Black Beauty rose on the side of it.

She blushes a deep red saying she was okay and he bowed and said "My name is Zephyr Eclipse but i go by Dorian.

 _ **Well now a new pony enters. I'm sorry for the short chapters however if you do want longer ones just leave a review but i hope you like the story so far. What will happens next? You'll see.**_


End file.
